bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loose
Romanized Title Za Ruzu Japanese Title ザ・ルーズ English Title The Loose Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1995 Romaji Oh yeah, atama ga itai, nani mo kimaranai Dareka ga boku wo sekasu yo De nande ima sugu kimenai to ikenaino? Mada chotto loose ni yarashite Minna shuushoku katsudou sowa sowa hajime Boku wa imadani katei kyoushi Kawaii ko hitori ikatsui yatsu ichi Mondai no aru taido koraete lesson Hayaku owaritai yatterannai, baby (Saa doukara yarou kana chotto sono page akete kure, sou sou sou sou sou) Hara mo hetta yo, meshi wa mada ka? (Ok, soko kara ikou sokkara tanomu yo, otousan okaasan kitai shiteru kara ne, shikkari yatte kure) Oh yeah, atama ga itai, ano tan'i mo narinai Shourai no vision wa in the dark Okaasan kikanaide boku no yume nante Iya nanda tte ba kangaetakunai Konna boku demo koko jya sensei Kyou wa daruishi kanojo to itainde Warui kedo yasun jya ou kana Demo zandaka samishii shi famicon mo shitai Gas mo nai kedo shaanai iku ka Aa kirei na hito to date shite mitai yo (Saa test dou datta? O, ii ne ii ne ii ne ii ne ii ne, yosou ijou jyan?) Karada ga darui yo uchi kaette netai (Ok, kyou wa mou benkyo yameyou, sore jyaa Kimi no shourai no mokuhyou tte iu no wo oshiete kure) Oh yeah, atama ga itai, jyugyou wa saboritai Yachin nante haraitakunai (haraenee!) Otousan golf no soburi wo yamete Mada mada tsuitekenai ssuyo Mada chotto loose ni yarashite Oh yeah, atama ga itai, nani mo kimaranai Dareka ga boku wo sekasu yo De nande ima sugu kimenai to ikenaino? Nani ga sonna ni daiji nan deshou? Itoushii itoushii boku nari no time Yukkuri mikiwame sasete I don't know, I don't know Ima wa zenzen I don't know Mada chotto loose ni yarashite Mada chotto loose ni I'm on my way I'm on my way! Japanese OH YEAH あたまがいたい何も決まらない 誰かが僕をせかすよ でなんで今すぐ決めないといけないの まだちょっとルーズにやらして みな就職活動そわそわはじめ僕はいまだに家庭教師 かわいい娘ひとり いかついヤツ1 問題のある態度こらえてレッスン ハヤクオワリタイ ヤッテランナイベイベ ハラモヘッタヨ メシハマダカ OH YEAH あたまがいたいあの単位もたりない 将来のヴィジョンはインザダーク おかあさん聞かないで僕の夢なんて いやなんだってば考えたくない こんな僕でもここじゃセンセイ 今日はだるいし彼女といたいんで 悪いけど休んじゃおうかな でも残高さみしいファミコンもしたい ガスもないけどしゃあない行くか アアキレイナヒトト デートシテミタイヨ カラダガダルイヨ ウチカエッテネタイ OH YEAH あたまがいたい授業サボりたい 家賃なんて払いたくない おとうさんゴルフの素振りをやめて まだまだついていけないっスよ まだちょっとルーズにやらして yeah OH YEAH あたまがいたい何も決まらない 誰かが僕をせかすよ でなんで今すぐ決めないといけないの なにがそんなに大事なんでしょう 愛しい愛しい僕なりのタイム まぁ ゆっくり見極めさせて I don't know I don't know 今はぜんぜん I don't know まだちょっとルーズにやらして まだちょっとルーズに I'm on my way I'm on my way English Oh yeah, my head hurts, I can't decide anything Somebody is urging me on And why is it that I must decide right away? Just let me stay loose for a little while Everyone is starting to look for jobs nervously Until this very day I'm still a family tutor In front of a cute little girl, I become a stern guy Lesson to discipline problematic attitude I wanna get this over and done with quickly, baby (Let's see, where should we start, please open that page then, yes yes yes yes yes) I'm so hungry, isn't the meal ready yet? (Ok, let's start from there, I beg you, because Daddy and Mommy are counting on you, so please do your best) Oh yeah, my head hurts, she won't be able to make that grade My vision of the future is in the dark Mother, don't ask about my dream or whatever I don't wanna come up with annoying remarks No matter what, I'm stilll a teacher I wanna be with my girlfriend but today I feel heavy Don't take me wrong, I owe myself a rest But my bank balance is empty and I wanna play nintendo And there's no gas, so should I not go anywhere? Aa, I wanna try dating a beautiful woman (So, how was your test? O, good good good good good, better than expectation, right?) My body feels sluggish, I wanna go home and sleep (Ok, let's not study anything else today, instead tell me about your future goal) Oh yeah, my head hurts, I wanna sabotize the lesson And I don't wanna pay for things like rent (I can't pay!) Dad, don't show off your golfing manner I'm still not able to follow you Just let me stay loose for a little while Oh yeah, my head hurts, I can't decide anything Somebody is urging me on And why is it that I must decide right away? What is the thing that is so important anyway? Let me make sure of it slowly I don't know, I don't know Right now I don't know at all Just let me stay loose for a little while I'm still on my way to become more loose I'm on my way!